Icky Piccy!
by Miss Sheba
Summary: Bad Piccy! A session of boredom turns our fav Namek into an evil prank king! Will he get away with his practical jokes or will the Z-senshi have something to say about it? Chapter 3 is UP!
1. Boredom, A Namek's #1 Foe; Needles! Nooo...

"Icky Piccy"  
****************  
Miss Sheba: Hello hello! Welcome to this lil' intro before the story! And do you know why? It's because I have a special guest! Bring her out Picci-kun!  
  
Piccolo: *groans at the nickname and lifts the curtain to the other side of the stage**monotone voice* Here she is, the great and powerful fanfic author, Chuquita.  
  
[Chuquita comes running out, her brown hair swishing behind her.]  
  
Miss Sheba: Chuey!!!!  
  
Chuquita: Sheba! Hi!  
  
Miss Sheba: *motions to a seat next to her* Come sit ova' here, Chu-sama! Welcome to my studio!  
  
Chuquita: *impressed* It's very nice, Sheba.  
  
Piccolo: *grumbling* I did MOST of the work...grumble, grumble...lazy Sheba...grumble, grumble...  
  
Miss Sheba: *dangerous voice* What was that, my little Namek slave?  
  
Chuquita: *pales a little* Piccy's your slave??  
  
Miss Sheba: *laughs nervously* Oh no, no. He's just here to entertain me with his lil' Namek antics. *whispers to Chu* Y'know, I'm considering replacing him with Dende 'cause that little Namek's so cute!  
^. ^  
  
Piccolo: shocked* Hey! I heard that!  
  
Miss Sheba: *miss know-it-all* Duh, Piccolo-san. I know you have enhanced Namek hearing, right?  
  
Piccolo: So why....?  
  
Miss Sheba: *waves her hand at him signaling him to shut it up* I am so sorry, Chu. Pic here can be a little annoying sometimes...  
  
Chuquita: I understand. It's okay.  
  
Miss Sheba: *to audience* Okay, folks! This fic just happens to be about our favorite Namek Piccolo! But in not such a nice way.   
  
Chuquita: ???  
  
Miss Sheba: It's a Piccolo-bashing ficcy, Chu-sama.  
  
Chuquita: *enlightened* Oh...oh! Poor Piccolo.  
  
Miss Sheba: Don't worry, it's not like my U-G-L-Y fic.  
  
Chuquita: I liked the second part. Very cute.  
  
Piccolo: *chuckling to himself* Heh-heh. Vegeta in a cheerleader outfit. Now that's entertainment.  
  
*Vegeta comes outta nowhere and bashes Piccolo's head w/ a frying pan* [I wonder who he borrowed THAT from. ^.^;;]  
Piccolo: *grabs the sides of his head* Gaaaaaaah! My heeeeeead!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: SERVES YOU RIGHT!!!!!!!! Baka. *skips merrily off*  
  
Miss Sheba: O.O  
  
Chuquita: O.O;;  
  
Miss Sheba: *turning to Chu* And just where did HE come from??  
  
Chuquita: *apologetic* I'm sorry. I told him a little while ago that I wasn't going to be in the Corner for today and he went ballistic.  
  
Miss Sheba: *shocked* Is Goku okay??  
  
Chuquita: *sweatdrop* Oh yeah, he's fine. Actually he was the only person Vegeta didn't attack today.  
  
Miss Sheba: *Miss Cheerful again* Oh well! On w/ the story!!!  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Our beloved Namek Piccolo is pulling mean pranks on the whole Z-senshi! Will they ever be safe from this alien's boredom? Or will Piccolo get a taste of his own medicine? Find out!  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ahhhhh," said a very relaxed Piccolo after his meditating session. This one had been particularly successful because 1) He didn't have any "super villains bent on destroying the world" coming after him, 2) no stupid Saiyajin to bother him, and 3) Dende was on a business trip.   
Yes, our good friend Piccolo was now well rested and well meditated. Except that there was just one problem. One teensy weensy tiny little problem that nagged that back of his brain like a tiny hyper Goten. And that feeling was...  
"Boredom..." Piccolo said drearily. "I am soooooo bored!!"  
Yes, that's right. Our Piccolo may be the most serious Z-fighter, but that doesn't mean that the Demon King doesn't need a bit of fun in his life either. Poor Piccolo! What's a Namek to do?  
"I need to do something," Piccolo sighed. [A/N: I betcha he's wishing those "stupid Saiyajin" would bother him now, eh?]  
However, Nameks have a great fear of boredom. For good reasons too. Y' see, if a Namek gets too bored, they start to do things. Very bad things. Very, VERY bad things. Very, VERY, VERY-  
"Alright already! I think they get the point!!!"  
Sorry, Piccolo. Yes Nameks do evil things when they're bored. That's why they always keep themselves doing positive things. Like planting agrissa plants, for instance.   
Buuuut, since there are no agrissa plants here on Chikyuu; Piccolo here has nothing to do. Oh wait! I think he's going through the changes now!  
Suddenly Piccolo sat up straight. His right eye twitched. His left eye twitched. An eeeeeevil grin spread across his face. "Time to pla-ay..." he said in a singsong voice.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ha! Ha!" Vegeta, as usual was training in the gravity room. Bulma, his loving mate, was in the kitchen fixing..."lunch". Goku, Vegeta's fellow Saiyajin and big buddy, was training outside of the GR, having a grand ole' time. These three were playing out their normal lives, unknowing of the evil that was to befall them.   
"Heh heh heh..." chuckled an evil-faced Piccolo. A bag of tricks on his back and a rolled up plan in his other hand. He gave a sinister looking in Goku's direction. "My first victim will be you, Son-kun," Piccolo growled with hatred, "for humiliating the Daimou, which is ME!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a machine gun-like object. "Let's see how you like my "needle-gun", Son-kun!!" he laughed maniacally. He raised the gun and shot it at the naive Saiyajin. PSHOOOOM!!!!! Thousands of sharp hospital syringes zoomed at Goku.   
*Erwwww....* Goku turned around to he whistling sound behind him. "Huh? AHHHHH!" Goku screamed in terror. (And since he has such a high pitched voice, he sounded like a girl.) "B-B-B-B-BULMAAAAAA!!!!!!" he screamed as the needles which did get him bounced gently off of his Super Saiyajin skin. He was so terrified he didn't even notice.   
Bulma looked at Goku in shock. "Son-kun??" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Then she noticed the needles. "Oh my Kami!!!" She quickly opened the front door, in which Goku rushed in, and closed it as a few needles hit it in a vertical line.  
"Huff, huff," Goku puffed. "Thanks Bulma, that was close!" Bulma grinned. "Why thank you, Son-kun, I'm very--," Goku had fainted on the spot, "Ahh! Son-kun!!"  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo laughed from the tree he was hiding in. "Strikeout! Piccolo: 1, Son Goku: 0!!!!!" he rubbed his hands in glee. "I wonder who's next?" He caught sight of the GR. The evil grin that had escaped his face for a moment before came back in full smirkiness. "Ahhh, Vegeta. The Prince of ALL Saiyajin." Piccolo eyed the window to Vegeta's room. "Well, "prince" let's just see how "royal " you are after I post your most dreaded and private secrets on the Internet! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
In three zanzokens, Piccolo was inside the ouji's room. "Heh." He looked around for the first thing on his mind. "Vegeta's diary."  
Piccolo picked up the small pocket diary and proceeded to read it. "Baka," Piccolo thought, "he wrote this one in Japanese." Since Piccolo could read in Japanese, he found it easy to find the most embarrassing secret he was aiming for.   
"Oh my…" Piccolo grinned with delight. 'Bingo!' he thought to himself.   
  
"Onna! I'm hungry!!" Vegeta practically screamed throughout the Briefs household.  
"Okay, Vegeta!" Bulma cried ticked off. "I'm a little busy here, though!" She had been dabbing a wet cloth on Goku's head for the past fifteen minutes. "C'mon, Son-kun," she said worried, "wake up!"  
Vegeta was about to scream he was hungry again until he saw a pair of blue boots on the floor of the living room. He looked upward and saw Goku laying on his back in a dead faint and Bulma dabbing his head with a washcloth.   
"What happened here?" Vegeta asked, smirking.   
Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Don't you smirk at me, mister. Poor Son-kun." She cooed as she stroked Goku's forehead, causing Vegeta's eyes to light up with jealousy.  
"Hmmpf!" Vegeta snorted. "The baka must've fainted from a BUG or something…"  
"No, Vegeta, that's your department." Bulma said, sniggering. (Obviously, she remembered the Saiyajin duo's trip inside of Buu.)  
Vegeta looked at her in shock. "W-who told you that??"   
Bulma eyed the still faint Goku. "Goku did. I didn't know you hated bugs, Veggie-chan."  
Vegeta growled. "It's not MY fault that I hate bugs! It's all Freiza's fault! And that bakayaro's "Geisha Day"." He started to grumble something about "sixed-armed men" and stalked away.  
Bulma eyed him with curiosity. "I wonder…"  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile, in Vegeta's room, Piccolo had finished pasting the juiciest parts of Vegeta's diary on his new website, Saiyajin Secrets.com.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Piccolo cackled and jumped out the window. [A/N: Why did he jump out the window? The world may never know…] Fortunately, Vegeta did not notice the creepy Namek who had just been in his room. He was too busy steaming at "Kakkarot's" gall to tell his own mate his worst fear.  
"Bakayaro!!!!!" Vegeta yelled in his room. "It's not fair! Why do I have to be the ostracized one! Why must everyone pick on meeee???" He continued whining like this until he slid his hand over his computer.   
His eyes lit up in surprise. "It's warm…" he said, a little uncomfortably, "That's strange. I didn't use it today…" He abruptly shook it off. "Maybe the Onna was using it." And with that, Vegeta's pity party had begun.  
  
Bulma couldn't get the shocked look on Vegeta's face when she mentioned his fear of bugs. And "six- armed men"? It was Bulma, the most beautiful genius in the world, to the rescue!   
She crept on her lab computer and turned it on. She went to www.google.com and typed in "Saiyajin fears" in the box on the search engine site. The results came up with one website that had Saiyajin in it and the rest were all about phobias.   
"Hmmm," she mused, " "Saiyajin Secrets.com". How interesting."  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Ehhh," Goku moaned while holding his head. "Man, how long have I been down here?"  
"For about a hour, I should say," said a very amused Vegeta.  
"Oh really?" Goku snapped. "Well maybe if you'd help me to the couch here I just might resist the urge to kick your as-  
"-ssuming you could, in your current state, Kakarotto?" Vegeta interrupted, smirking [A/N: Wow, there's a lot of smirking being done here, ne?]  
Goku just grinned at the smaller Saiyajin and let Vegeta help him to the couch. "Ahh, my tush is quite comfortable now. Thank you, Veggie." Goku chirped, back to his old cheerful self. Goku looked around for Bulma. "I wonder where Bul-chan is?"  
"Probably building a weapon of mass destruction," Vegeta said airily, " I'm going back to the GR."  
"I wanna see what Bul-chan's doin'," Goku said happily as he bounded up the stairs.  
Vegeta shook his head. 'He acts like a child,' he thought smiling after the larger Saiyajin.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Oh my Kami…" Bulma jaw hung wide open as she read the contents on Saiyajin Secrets.com. Goku burst into the room with a big grin on his face.  
"I am baaaaack!" he said, expecting Bulma to acknowledge him. His happy face turned to a confused one when she didn't.  
"Bulma, what is it?"  
"Son-kun, come here for a second…" she said not removing her eyes from the screen. Goku moved a little closer, nervous.  
"I-is it somethin' bad?" he asked in a small voice.  
Bulma's face began to go from sad to confused to amused. "You should read this, Goku." she said a smirk on her face.   
Goku looked to the area on the site where she was pointing. "Six-armed men?" he asked curiously. "And what's a Geisha Day?"  
Bulma turned her chair around. "Goku, someone put Vegeta's entire diary online."  
"That person must have a death wish or something," Goku laughed, putting his hand behind his head in typical Son fashion.  
"They sure do…Kakkarotto…" Vegeta's dangerously angry voice was heard from the doorway of Bulma's room.  
"V-V-Vegeta…" Goku said frightened, "it's not what you think!"  
But, it was too late. The Saiyajin prince had already readied himself to blast the computer.  
Bulma planted herself between the prince and the computer. "Don't you dare, ouji."  
Vegeta smirked. "I don't care. Move, Onna." The ball of ki was steadily growing in his hand.  
"W-wait Veggie!" Goku said, nervous. "If you blow up this computer, then how are we gonna find out who did it?" He looked nervously from Bulma to Vegeta to Bulma again.  
Vegeta lowered his hand. "You've got a point there, Kakkarotto." He sneered at the computer. "Baka machine."  
Bulma cocked her head to the side. "It wouldn't matter anyways, Veggie-head. The website isn't just on this computer, it's all over the world!"  
"T-the world?!" The two Saiyajin eyes' were wide as saucers. Vegeta dropped to his knees. "Nooooooooooo!!!!!! Who would wanna do this to me???"  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Bulma looked out the window to the backyard. She pointed her thumb in the direction of the laugh. "Does that answer your question?"  
Goku and Vegeta rushed to the window. " Piccolo?!"  
**************************************************************************************************************************************8  
  
Miss Sheba: *grinning* Well that was fun.  
  
Chuquita: *also grinning* You have got to work on that laugh, Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo: *Mr. Meanie* SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Miss Sheba: Oh Piccolo, don't get yer panties/ briefs/ boxers in a bunch. It's only a story.  
  
Piccolo: I would never throw needles as Son-kun…  
  
Chuquita: Because…?  
  
Piccolo: *grim* Because either Vegeta or Chi-chi would kill me. Then Son-san would come after me. Then all of the other Senshi would come after me, then the whole world---  
  
Miss Sheba: Okay, Piccolo. We get it.  
  
Piccolo: *ignoring her* …then all the villains in HFIL and the ones in space would come after me, then Enma would after me, then all the demons and angels would come after me…[blah, blah, blah…]  
  
Miss Sheba: We'll see you later, everyone!!!  
  
Chuquita: *cheerful* Bye!! 


	2. The Culprit is Revealed!;The Pinkish-Pur...

Icky Piccy!  
*********************  
Miss Sheba: *smiling* Last time on "Icky Piccy", Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku find out just who has been playing these mean jokes on them.   
  
Chuquita: *looking at a very pouty-faced Vegeta* I hope he's oh-kay…  
  
Miss Sheba: *grins at Vegeta, who is now chewing on his boot in protest* Awww, he's just like a puppy…[clasps hands together] I love 'im like the big brother I never will have…  
  
Chuquita: How come?  
  
Miss Sheba: Duh, Chu! I'm the oldest in my family! *rolls eyes at Piccolo* Piccolo, however…  
  
Piccolo: *on hands and knees* Nooooo! Please don't replace me w/ Dende! I'll be good! I promise! Waaaah!!!!!!  
  
Miss Sheba: *waves hand at him* Oh, Piccy, I won't replace you w/ Dende. He's too calm for me anyways. And too young. [growls at Piccolo] You, however, are perfect for me…  
  
Piccolo: *gulps* I'm beginning to regret my plea…  
  
Chuquita: Well, look at it this way, Piccy, at least you won't die lonely.  
  
Miss Sheba: *Shakespearean* Ah, yes, Chu. 'Tis better to have loved than to have never loved at all…  
  
Chuquita: *getting into the act* How true, dear Sheba, how true.  
  
Piccolo: *groaning* I always knew girls were weird.   
  
Miss Sheba: On with the fic!!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Puh-Piccolo did this to me?" Vegeta said his eyes beginning to water. "Wuh-wuh-why?"   
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh suck it up ya' big baby! It's only your diary!"  
But Vegeta bawled even more.  
Goku put his arms around the ouji in a buddy hug. "Awww, poor lil' Veggie. I'm sorry, Veggie."  
Bulma watched outside the window as the hyperactive Namek flew off in the direction to Kame House.  
"Uh, guys? When you're done, do ya' think you could, y'know, stop Piccolo from ruining someone else's life?" she said nervously.  
The two Saiyajin immediately stopped sobbing and rushed out the window, following Piccolo's ki.  
"We have really got to close this window," said a weary Bulma as she shut the windowpane.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"NAMEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!" Vegeta roared as he and Goku sped through the air. "WHERE THE H.F.I.L. ARE YOU??!!!"  
"Vegeta!" Goku chided. "We are not going to find Piccolo by intimidating him!"  
"Oh, and I guess you're the connoisseur on Nameks?" Vegeta retorted scathingly.  
"As a matter of fact, I am," Goku said proudly. "Gohan taught everything he knew about Nameks."  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Riiight, keep thinking that, Kakkarot."  
Goku "hmphed" and started to whistle, "When the Saints Go marching In".  
Vegeta, annoyed, slapped his hand over the younger Saiyajin's mouth and hissed, "What the heck are you doing?!"  
"Namek-calling," Goku said, his voice muffled through Vegeta's glove.   
Vegeta removed his hand from Goku mouth in disbelief. "Namek calling?" he asked incredulously.   
"Yeah, it's a Namek song that's been forgotten by the Namek people. The only song that sounds similar to it is "When the Saints Go Marching In". Gohan taught me that you can also whistle it without hurting any Namekian ears also." Goku puffed out his chest with pride at his ability to learn this bit of info.   
"Whatta load or gar-bage!" Vegeta scoffed.  
Goku's chest deflated and sadly, he turned to follow Vegeta. "What ever you say, Veggie…"  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
One would think that shooting rabid hypodermic needles at someone and posting diary secrets on the Internet would be enough for a Namek. But, no. Our Piccolo is not easily amused by such childish [A/N: Piccolo thinks those pranks are childish??!] pranks.  
No. He needed something big. Something bad, something really…eeeevil.  
"Well, well, we're at Muten Roshi's house. The pervert and turtle-lover," Piccolo grinned. "I wonder what happens when I mix the two."  
Shuffling through his bag of tricks, Piccolo pulled out a test tube filled with a pinkish-purplish powder.  
"Now to kill two birds with one stone!" Piccolo smirked. He planned on ruining Turtle and Master Roshi's lives in one sprinkle.  
Piccolo silently lowered himself until he was a few feet off the island sands. There was Turtle, sunbathing, unsuspecting of the insane green man behind him.  
*sprinkle* *sprinkle* Piccolo carefully made sure all of the powder was on Turtle. He grinned as the pinkish-purplish stuff started to boil and froth on Turtle's shell. It started to emit a smell, a smell that was horrible to women, but to men, irresistible. {A/N: I am so sorry, Turtle!]  
*snif* *snif* "Eh?" The old man sniffed the air, as he (momentarily) looked up from his porno mag. "What's that lovely smell?"   
He practically floated outside as he followed the smell from his bedroom, to the living room, and out the door.   
"Meh?" He spotted the object of beauty where which the smell had come. "Oooo…" he cackled. [Pervert…]  
"Heh heh," Piccolo cackled himself, "it also causes the male gender to see hallucinations too."  
He glanced at his watch. "Well, my time here is up." He looked in the direction of South City. "Time to ruin someone else's life. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" He grabbed his bag o' tricks (now to be called the B.O.T.) and dashed away.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Veggie, I don't see Piccolo anywhere. Nor can I sense him," Goku whined. They had been flying around for a couple of hours since they suddenly lost the Namek's ki.  
"Baka Namek," Vegeta growled under his breath.  
"Veggie, are you sure we aren't lost?"  
"Grrrrrr…"  
"Okay! Okay. Geez…"  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Piccolo flew to South City, where Yamcha and Puar now resided.  
"Yamcha's an idiot anyways. No one will notice his "misfortune"," Piccolo said eyeing the small apartment building where the two friends lived.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Vegeta…"  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the sound of Goku's voice. "What?" Vegeta asked through gritted teeth.  
"We're not getting anywhere by following your plan," the taller Saiyajin said in a singsong voice.  
Vegeta exploded with anger. "Oh yeah?! Well if you can do better than me then prove it!!"  
"Okay!" Goku chirped and he pulled out a pickle-shaped crystal.  
"What is that?" Vegeta asked, staring at the queer-shaped crystal.  
"We can find Piccolo with this!"  
"It's pickle-shaped…"  
"I know," Goku said, putting the crystal in the air. "This crystal will glow green if we're close. If we're not, it'll stay clear."  
"It's…pickle-shaped…"  
Yes, yes, I know…" The crystal glowed a pickle green. "Yes! We're close!"  
Vegeta couldn't help staring at the shape. "That… is a pickle-shaped crystal…"  
Goku grabbed Vegeta's shoulder. "C'mon, Vegeta! The crystal is gonna transport us to Piccolo!"  
"It's-"  
"Ugh, I know, Vegeta. It's "pickle-shaped". Now, come on, touch it!"  
"No."  
Goku rolled his eyes and shoved the crystal into Vegeta's hand while still holding it. For a minute, everything was green. Then, they were gone.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"MUAHAHAHA!!!MUAHAHAHA!!!MUAHAHA!MUAHAHA!"  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!" Puar and Yamcha fled for their lives as Piccolo unleashed the seven-foot roaches in their apartment. Right now, the roaches were trying to dine on them.  
"I am so glad roaches don't fancy Namek meat!! MUAHAHA!!!"  
"What are we gonna do, Yamcha?" asked a petrified Puar.  
Yamcha shuddered. 'Kami, those things are ugly.'  
"Well, Puar," he said shakily, "I guess our best bet is to blast them!" With that, Yamcha powered up and started to blast them to slimy roach chunks.  
"Ohhh. I think I gonna be sick…" Puar moaned.  
Piccolo just guffawed at the sight. The other people in the apartment building ran outside in their pajamas and nighties. (Only a rare few had all their clothes on.)  
"Yaaaaah!!!" Yamcha screamed as the roaches started to form ki-blasts of their own. "This is not good. Puar?" He looked for the little blue kitty, who fainted at the sight of roach chunks. [A/N: Ewww….]  
"Puar!" Yamcha flew at her and rescued her before the roaches fired their blasts.  
"Ahahahaha! Ki-blastin' cockroaches!" Piccolo laughed. "I hope you like them because they like you…fried, that is!"  
Yamcha looked for the nearest escape route he could find.  
"The window!" He raced for the window with all his speed until-  
SLAM! One of the roaches slammed it shut.  
*click, click* *click, click* (Which is freaky roach language for, "You're not going anywhere, skin-man."  
Yamcha screamed as the roaches stepped (or crawled) closer making him back into a wall.  
"Please…have mercy…" he begged.  
Piccolo only looked on in glee.  
"Unhand him, Namek," said a gruff voice.  
"Yeah! Um, Veggie, what does "unhand" mean?"  
Piccolo whirled around. "Hello, Vegeta. Hello, Goku."  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the Namek. "Call off the roaches, Namek, or I shall be forced to do so myself."  
Piccolo's eyes widened. "Call off my babies? Surely you jest, ouji."  
Goku floated forward. "Do it now, Piccy."  
The Namek winced at the nickname, but held up his hand. "Stop…bugs."  
The roaches stopped. Yamcha nearly fainted himself. He looked upward. "Thank you. Thank you."  
Goku growled at Piccolo. "You…monster."  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Goku's behavior. "Kakkarot? You pick this time to act like Bardock?"  
"Huh?" Goku snapped out of his growl. "What?"  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Baka."  
"Sooo," Piccolo sneered, "You came to stop me, eh?" He reached into his B.O.T. and pulled out a red rectangular gem. "Say hello, Ms. Fem-Gem."  
*Hello! Tee-hee! ^_^*  
"Urk!" Goku and Vegeta immediately backed up.  
"Um, Vegeta?" Goku looked slightly confused. "How come Piccolo's not affected by the Gem?"  
"Because he's asexual, baka!" Vegeta cried, nearly backing into Goku.  
Piccolo grinned. "How would you like to be a girl, Veggilina?"  
"N-no…" Vegeta moaned. He looked to Goku for protection. "Will you?"  
"Will I what?" Goku asked.  
"Will you take the bullet for your prince?"  
"What?" Goku's mouth gaped open. "Piccolo doesn't have a gun, Veggie."  
"Not a real bullet, bullethead! The Gem!"  
"Oh. No," Goku said matter-of-factly.  
Piccolo smiled. "Ha! Even your own friend wouldn't risk his life with this!" He shoved the Gem in their faces. "Eat frills, girlies!"  
He flung the Gem at Vegeta who was limp with shock at Goku's answer. "Y-you wouldn't save me?" he murmured sadly under his breath.  
Goku panicked as the crystal zoomed straight for the ouji. "Gah, why me?"  
He flung himself in front of Vegeta just as the crystal was a few feet from the prince. A bright red light engulfed the younger Saiyajin and disappeared to reveal a short (but beautiful) Saiyajin girl with curly shoulder-length black hair.  
"There! I hope you're happy!" she said sharply as she went to look for Piccolo.  
"Huh? What was that, Kakarotto?" Vegeta regained his composure a little after Goku snapped at him. He looked around for the Namek, who was gone. "Awww, nuts," he groaned, disappointed.  
But he wasn't disappointed for long. He caught sight of a lovely black-haired girl just in front of him.  
"Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked not believing his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah, it's me," she said with utmost indifference.  
All of a sudden, all knowledge of Bulma and Trunks existing exited from the ouji's mind. All he wanted was this beautiful Saiyajin girl that was right in his grasp.  
"Vegeta? Are you okay? Why are you blushing?" Goku waved her hand in front of his face.  
Vegeta promptly grabbed this dainty hand waving in front of him and started to kiss up and down Goku's arm. {A/N: Think of Gomez and Morticia from the Addams Family.]  
"What are you doing, Veggie?" Goku asked, blushing herself.  
"You are so beautiful…" Vegeta said dreamily between kisses.  
"Uhhh…" Goku scratched her head with her free hand. "I'm beautiful?"  
Vegeta grinned stupidly. "Yeah…" he mused, then he got on his knees (in mid-air! Cool huh?). "Will you marry me?"  
Goku's eyes bulged out. "Whaaaat?" She grabbed the lovesick ouji by the shoulders and shook him. "Vegeta! We can't get married! What about Bulma? And Trunks?"  
"Who?"  
Goku released Vegeta's shoulders with a puzzled look on her (cute) face. 'He doesn't remember Bulma or Trunks?'  
"CURSE YOU, PICCOL-Oh!"  
Vegeta had grabbed Goku by the waist and pulled her close.  
"Well if you won't marry me, at least kiss me," he pleaded.  
'Oh no! Piccolo's on the loose! What am I going to do?' Goku thought frantically.  
Then she got an idea.  
"Lovely," she said, chuckling to herself.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chuquita: *slightly disappointed* I thought they were gonna kiss.  
  
Miss Sheba: Hey! I respect other people's marriages! I can't have them kiss in this story! They kiss in Dragonball C!  
  
Chuquita: *curious* Yes. Please enlighten the readers about this elusive Dragonball C…  
  
Piccolo: *uneasy* Am I dead in that saga too?  
  
Miss Sheba: *happy* Nope! You get married!  
  
Piccolo: *sad* What woman would want me?  
  
Sheba and Chu: Every woman!  
  
Sheba: Hee! ^_^ Anywho, Dragonball C takes place after GT. There's no Bulma and Chi-chi 'cause they're dead (unless you count their conversations in the Other World). Goku is turned into a girl permanently and Bura and Torunkusu play matchmaker for Vegeta! (Heh-heh…) Goku and Veggie get married, have kids and still have crazy adventures going on! Isn't that great?  
  
Chuquita: Cool! How many kids DO they have, Sheba?  
  
Miss Sheba: About…let's see, there's Trunks, Bura, Gohan, and Goten. That's four. Then there's Keiosu, Pai-pai, Bou, Vegeta Jr., Sweet Pea, Haime, Hino, and Zerukon. That's eight. So together, Goku and Veggie have twelve children.  
  
Piccolo: Tuh-tuh-twelve??!!! That's outrageous!!!  
  
Chuquita: That's a lot of Saiyajin/ Saiyajin ½ breeds/ ¼ Saiyajin breeds.  
  
Miss Sheba: Well, it's not like they're all babies. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bura are all adults in DBC. They can take care of themselves! J  
  
Chuquita: Okay, not bad. Not bad at all.  
  
Piccolo: *still in a daze* Tuh-tuh-twelve brats running around screaming, "Mr. Piccolo…" Noooo…*faints*  
  
Miss Sheba: Buh-bye everyone!  
  
Chuquita: See ya!  
  
Piccolo: @_@ …. 


	3. Anything For A Pretty face;Chi-chi's Nex...

Icky Piccy! Part 3!!!!!!!  
*********************************  
Miss Sheba: Hey, everyone! Welcome to part three of "Icky Piccy"! *to Chuquita* Will you do the honors?  
  
Chuquita: Of course, Sheba. Last time on "Icky Piccy", Goku was turned into a girl, resulting in Veggie falling head-over-heels in love with her and forgetting about his mate and child. How will she get outta this mess?!  
  
Piccolo: *snickering* How will she indeed…  
  
Vegeta: *puzzled* Huh? Kakkarotto's a girl?  
  
Miss Sheba: Yeah, Goku got turned into a girl…  
  
Vegeta: *dreamy-eyed* Reeeeally? How…nice….  
  
Chuquita: *stern* Vegeta…you're already taken…  
  
Vegeta: *thinks of Bulma* Oh yeah. Darnit!  
  
Piccolo: Feelin' disappointed, ouji?  
  
Vegeta: Shaddup!  
  
Miss Sheba: On with part three!!  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Goku quickly put her arms around Vegeta's neck and spoke in a low sultry voice.  
"I'll kiss you," she said sexily, "but only if you do something for me…"  
Vegeta stopped puckering. "Whatever you want," he said, still blushing.  
Goku put on a "damsel-in-distress" look on her face and said fake-terrified, "There's a green monster on the loose with a bag of tricks and right now he's gonna destroy people's lives. We need your help! I need your help." She batted her long eyelashes to make sure Vegeta got the picture.  
Fortunately he did. He stood up straight and puffed out his chest. "Fear not, fair damsel! For I, the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ou, will save you from this green man!!"  
Goku sweatdropped. 'He's worse than Saiyaman. Oh well!' She shrugged mentally.  
She clasped her hands together in mock-gratitude. "Oh thank you, Mr. Ou-sama! My people will be so glad you decided to take them up on their offer!"  
"Away!" Vegeta cried, grabbing her hand.  
"Ahhh!! Waiiiiiiit!!!!" she yelped, surprised.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Heh," Piccolo chuckled. "Who's next on the list?"  
He pulled a clipboard out of the B.O.T. and checked off Vegeta, Goku, Yamcha, Puar, Turtle, and Roshi.   
"Well, I guess Chi-chi is next."  
Putting the clipboard back in the bag, he blasted off to the Son's house.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
(Meanwhile, on Roshi's island…)  
  
"More wine (hic), my love?"  
Turtle grimaced. In the past two hours, Roshi had bought him flowers, candy, wine, and set up this "date". He didn't even like wine!  
"Uh, no thank you." Turtle said uneasily.  
Roshi chuckled. "Aww (hic), come on. (hic) Pleease?"  
Turtle nearly puked on the wine-soaked sand that he had dumped the accursed liquid. But Roshi was too drunk to care.  
"C'mon (hic) babe. Give daddy a little suga'," Roshi slurred as he held out his arms to the "girl" he was talking with. Turtle slowly backed away.  
"Aw (hic) c'mon. You're (hic) not like (hic) all di' udders (hic)…" [A/N: Haha! He said "udders" instead of "others"!]  
'Oh Kami please!' Turtle begged in his mind. As if someone heard his plea, Roshi fell face-first in the sand, drunk from too much wine.  
Turtle, seizing his chance, waded into the water and swam away.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Um, Ou-sama?"  
"Yes, fair one?"  
"I can fly too, y'know…"  
Goku was getting tired of being carried by the ouji who seemed to think she was so delicate that she couldn't possibly fly for herself.  
Vegeta looked distressed. "It isn't proper for a lovely like you to have to put up with this cruel atmosphere." He held her closer. "You need someone to protect you."  
"Errr, I can protect my self!" She cried, pulling away. She was missing the old, grumpy, Kako-hating Vegeta real fast.  
"Oh my," he said clutching his chest [A/N: Broken heart…]. "I thought you needed my help?"  
Goku blinked twice. "I do. I'm strong too, but I can't defeat the "green monster" alone!"  
Vegeta looked positively disappointed. "I liked carrying you…" he said sadly.  
Goku sighed. "Oh, all right. You can carry me."  
"Yay!" Vegeta whooped and scooped her into his arms.  
"Why me?" Goku sighed as the ouji took off.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Lalala!" Goten sang as he happily ate his dinner.  
"What is keeping your father?" Chi-chi put her hands on her hips. "He's late for dinner!"  
Goten stopped eating (for a minute). "Maybe Toussan got turned into a girl and had to trick Uncle Vegeta so he could help her defeat Piccolo-san?"  
Chi-chi and Goten looked at each other for a minute. "Nah!"  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Piccolo quietly landed on the side of the house where Goku usually washed in the nuclear waste/ oil barrel.  
"Heh." Lowering his ki, he dug into his B.O.T. and pulled out a huge magnet. "This baby'll strip Chi-chi of her most precious weapon, the Frying Pan of Doom! [Dun, dun, duuuun!]  
He placed the magnet on the open windowsill and turned it on. The magnet started to vibrate as long staticky arms came out of the ends. The arms slid under the window and started to grab anything metallic and magnetic.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"What the--?" Chi-chi yelled over the loud clang! of various pots and pans.  
"Ahh! Kaasan!" Goten cried as a rather large cooking pot grazed his head. Having enough, he ducked under the table and wrapped his arms around his legs.  
All the metal things in the house were being drawn to the window including-  
"My frying pan!" Chi-chi looked in her dimensional pocket for it and it was gone.  
CLACK! The pan was now stuck to the magnet and in the insane Namek's possession.  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Piccolo roared with laughter as the Frying Pan tried to wiggle out of his grasp and back to its mistress. "Sorry little Frying Pan of Doom [A/N: Now to be known as the F.P.D. 'cause I don't wanna write it all out!]," Piccolo smirked, "but you're a much needed part of my prank."  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Huh?" Goku thought she sensed trouble from her own home. "Vegeta!"  
"What?" Vegeta asked, snapping out of his *ahem* daydream. "What is it, my love?"  
"Chi-chi's in danger," Goku said worried.  
"The Onna?" Surely Vegeta did not want to pass the demoness' house. So he tried to make up an excuse. "But, my dear, I thought we were after the green monster."  
Goku rolled her eyes. "The "green monster" might be at my house making trouble, baka."  
Vegeta looked hurt, but kept a straight face. "Alright," he said stonily, " we'll go."  
"YAY!" Goku whooped. "Oh thank you, Vegeta! I love you!"  
Vegeta grinned as they flew to rescue Chi-chi.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Heh-heh," Piccolo chuckled and pulled a microchip and a remote out of the B.O.T. "Time to get revenge."  
He grimaced as the memories of Chi-chi hitting with the accursed F.P.D. resurfaced. "Hnn…" he growled.  
While he attached the microchip to the underside of the pan, he didn't bother to notice the two Saiyajin right above him.  
"There he is," Goku whispered. "What's he doing with with Chi-chan's frying pan?"  
Vegeta looked a little uneasy at the insane Namek and the F.P.D. "I don't like the looks of this."  
"Me neither," Goku agreed. "Shall we attack him head on?" She grinned at Vegeta. [A/N: Doesn't she know that her grins are distracting? Geez!]  
Vegeta's eyes turned to little pink hearts. "Whatever you say, dear," he said blushing.  
"HAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
"RAAAAAH!!!!!" The two Saiyajin charged after Piccolo [A/N: Big mistake!] in SSJ form.  
Piccolo looked up and smirked knowingly. He switched on the remote, causing the pan to rise up off the ground. He took the joystick and bent it upwards, making the frying pan charge at the Saiyajin.  
"W-wait, Vegeta!" Goku cried. "Look! The frying pan's coming after us!"  
"Noo! My love!" Vegeta pushed Goku out of the way before the pan could ram into her stomach.  
SHOOOOM!   
"Darnit! I missed!" Piccolo groaned. "But not for long…"  
He bent the joystick all around which made the frying pan go in crazy directions, blocking anyway it escaping.  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Piccolo couldn't hold it in as he watched Vegeta and Goku avoid the malicious frying pan.   
"Yahh!"  
ZIP!  
"Yikes!" The frying pan nearly tripped Goku in mid-air. "Piiiiiiccolo!!!!" she yelled angrily.   
"Ahahaha! Sorry Goku! Can't seem to stop myself!" Piccolo cackled crazily.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chi-chi watched helplessly as Piccolo tortured her Go-chan and the ouji with the F.P.D.  
"That Namek stole my weapon!" she growled, then brightened. "Well, it always pays to have an extra!" She reached into her dimensional pocket and pulled out a titanium frying pan. [A/N: Whoa…]  
"Ahhahahahahaha! Ahhahahahaha!" Piccolo laughed in Mandark fashion. He was having so much fun!   
"Hello, Namek…"  
Piccolo turned around. "Oh hello, Chi-"  
CLANG!  
"Heh heh. Done as dinner," Chi-chi smiled. She snarled at the remote control and stepped on it, crushing it to pieces.  
The F.P.D stopped suddenly and fell harmlessly to the ground.  
Chi-chi knelt beside it and picked it up. "Oh my baby!" she cried as she hugged it. "Don't worry. I won't let that mean Piccolo ever steal you again!" [Insert huge sweatdrop here.]  
"Chi-chi?" Goku asked, landing beside her.  
"I'm fine, Go-chan," Chi-chi said gently.  
"My love! My love are you alright?" Vegeta came running to Goku with a worried look on his face.  
Goku hid her face in her hands, blushing from embarrassment.  
"I'm….fine, Vegeta," Goku said trying not to look at him.  
Vegeta grinned. "Well, I saved you from the green monster. Do I get a kiss?" he puckered his lips at Goku.  
Chi-chi narrowed her eyes as she growled at the ouji. "Vegeta…" she said in a deadly tone of voice.  
Goku looked to him. "B-but, you didn't save me from Piccolo. Chi-chi was the one who knocked him out."  
Vegeta's face drooped. "So, I'm not your hero?"  
Goku smiled. "Uhh, but you did save me from the evil Frying Pan of Doom. That also qualifies for herohood."   
Vegeta's body shook with excitement. "So, I'm your hero?"  
"Yep, that's about it."  
"YEEEEE!!!!!!!" Vegeta rocket-blasted himself into the sir. "I'm a HERO! No wait! I'm Kakkarotto's hero!" Whoopie!!"  
"Hahaha," Goku giggled as Vegeta did several cartwheels in the air. Chi-chi rolled her eyes.  
"Oh brother," she sighed. "Whatta dope."  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
In no time at all, the whole Z-senshi flew/transported/rode on various flying objects to Goku's house to complain about Piccolo.  
"He made me fall in love with Turtle! Of all people!" Roshi moaned.  
"He put seven-foot ki-blasting cockroaches in our apartment!" Yamcha cried. "We nearly got evicted because the landlord thought it was OUR fault!"  
Puar nodded her little head. "Yeah!"  
"Piccolo shot needles at me, turned me into a girl, and sicced the Frying Pan of Doom on me and Vegeta!" Goku said angrily.  
Everyone stopped complaining.  
"Hey, is it just me or did Goku complain about Piccolo more than once?" Yamcha asked, scratching his head.  
Gohan just shook his head, ashamed of his old sensei. 'How could you, Piccolo-san? How could you?'  
"Alright," Chi-chi held up her hands. "I know that most of us were victims of Piccolo's cruel pranks, but we came here to stop them right?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Good. My Go-chan says she has a plan to stop him."  
Vegeta jumped out of his chair. "And he posted my diary on the Internet!!!!!"  
"Um, Vegeta? We're done complaining about Piccolo," Bulma said grinning." A couple of the Z-fighters sniggered at Vegeta's outburst.  
"Oh? Oh. So you are," Vegeta huffed. He sat back down.  
"A-hem! Before I was so rudely," Chi-chi glared at Vegeta, "interrupted, Goku says that she has an idea."  
Goku grinned as all eyes were on her. "I hope you all are ready because what I'm about to say will require courage, talent and a bit of humor…"  
Everyone agreed that they had the stuff.  
"What is it, Goku?" Kuririn asked.  
Goku smiled. 'This is gonna be fun…'  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chuquita:Hey! Why'd you end it there?!  
  
Miss Sheba: 'Cause I wanted to. Plus, I couldn't think up of anything else. *smiles sheepishly*  
  
*Piccolo has been cleaning up the studio to show Miss Sheba that he is still useful.*  
  
Chuquita: *skeptical* Are you sure he's not your slave?  
  
Miss Sheba: Not in the least. He's only here to entertain me. *huggles Vegeta* Veggie, however, has decided to be my puppy. ^_^  
  
Vegeta: *happily* Arf! : )  
  
Chuquita: *sweatdrop* Umm, riiight. I think I need to get back to the Corner after this fic real fast.  
  
Vegeta: *starts scratching himself with his leg* Rrrrr…..  
  
Miss Sheba: *scratches the desired spot* There ya go, lil' puppy!  
  
Vegeta: *happy again* Arf! Arf!  
  
Miss Sheba: Anyways, people. I see I haven't been getting many reviews for this story…Kinda makes me think that you don't care about moi. *sniffles* I try my best to make this fic funny for y'all! I just…I just…oooh! *faints*  
  
Chuquita: O.o  
  
Piccolo: O.o Oh my.  
  
Vegeta: *whimpering*  
  
Chuquita: A-hem, well. I guess you know what that means people! Read and review please! Tell her what you think! Positive criticism please, though. And NO flames.  
  
Piccolo: *host guy* Stay tuned for the next chapter 'case this story ain't over yet!  
  
Chuquita: Heh. Bye everyone!  
  
Vegeta: *waves his paw, uh I mean, hand*  
  
Piccolo: Farewell.  
  
Miss Sheba: @__@ 


	4. You Want Us To Do Whaaat?;Aftermath of T...

Icky Piccy  
***********(Chapter Four)  
  
  
Miss Sheba: Hey everyone! It's time for that chappie you've all been waitin' for!  
  
*Piccolo plays a fanfare on a bugle*  
  
Miss Sheba: *grinning* Thank you, Piccy. It's time for the fourth chappie of "Icky Piccy"!! Oh yeah, and for my first and last disclaimer, I don't own the song "Icky Vicky". "The Fairly Oddparents" do.  
  
Chuquita: Yay!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Woof! *starts panting*  
  
Chuquita: Errr……  
  
Miss Sheba: Hee! Hi, puppy!  
  
Vegeta: Woof! Woof!  
  
Chuquita: *sweatdrops* Erm…anyways…on to part four!  
**************************************************************************************************  
"Whaaaat?!" Everyone (sans Goku) gawked at the plan.  
"You want us to do what?!" Yamcha asked in horror.  
"It's not that bad," Goku said with a big ole sweatdrop beside her head. "It's only to warn other people about Piccolo. And to publicly humiliate him."  
Vegeta rubbed his hands in glee. "Heh heh heh. I'll do it!"  
Everyone stared at him in shock.  
"What did you say?" Bulma stared at her mate, not believing what he just said.  
Vegeta got up and paced around the room. "I said I would do it. Since the rest of you bakas are too chicken, you can be in the background."  
"Hey!" Kuririn yelled. "We're aren't chickens!!"  
Vegeta glared at him. "Yes. You. Are."  
Kuririn gulped. "Uhhh…"  
Goku held up her hands. "Okay, okay. It may seem a little scary-"  
Yamcha groaned. "A little, she says--"  
"--but, I think Vegeta is right. We should try it his way."  
Now everyone stared at Goku in disbelief.  
"Huh?" Chi-chi asked, her jaw hanging wide open.  
"I think this whole episode with Piccolo's pranks is lessening the rivalry between our two Saiyajin here," Bulma computed.  
"Huh?" Chi-chi still couldn't believe her eyes.  
"A-hem," Goku cleared her throat. "It's simple. We humiliate Piccolo on national television."  
Vegeta grinned. "Would you please elaborate for those slow of mind, Kaka-chan?"  
"Of course, my Veggie." She pointed to the diagram of a Namek's head, exposing the parts of its brain.  
"As you can see, Nameks have alot of fears. The most recently added fear is of Saiyajin and Ice-jin."  
"Heh." Vegeta held his head up high in princely fashion.  
"However, Nameks are also afraid of common feelings like boredom, love, sadness and (the worst) humiliation."  
"Really?" asked an intrigued Goten.  
"Really," confirmed his father now mommy.  
"Hee," Vegeta made lovey-dovey eyes at Goku. "My Kaka-chan's soooo smart."  
She blushed. "I thought you said my knowledge of Nameks was pure garbage."  
"Uh? What? Oh..." He scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Sorry..."  
"Oooo, somebody's in lo-ove..." Kuririn made kissing noises at Vegeta, who started to growl at him.  
"Please...spare me the mush," 18 groaned.  
"Hnn, your "Kaka-chan" happens to be MY Go-chan," Chi-chi grumbled.  
"So! Are we ready to try it?" Goku turned to everyone with a pleading look on her face.  
"Now, how can you all say "no" to a face like this?" Vegeta said, pinching Goku's cheeks.  
"Errr, okay..." Everyone agreed that Goku was too cute to turn down.  
"Yay!!" Goku clapped her hands. "Thank you lil' Veggie!"  
"Heh heh, no problem..." Vegeta tired to rub the glow out of his face, but it stubbornly stayed there.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Okay, now what do you want us to do again?" Captain Ginyuu asked Lord Enma.  
"Son Goku needs your "supreme musical talent" back in the living world."  
"Son Goku needs US?" Recoome asked, confused.  
Jeice snorted. "I betcha it's a trap. He'll probably go SSJ and, like, beat us up...again."  
Enma laughed. "No, I don't think so this time. They need you to defeat someone else."  
Guldo kept poking at his third eyeball. ['Cause he's such a baka.] "But what if (ow!) Goku's (ow!) lying (ow!!)?  
"Don't worry," Enma said. "If you five do this good deed, I'll give each of you twenty heaven points. That'll increase your chances of getting out of Hell."  
Captain Ginyuu looked at Jeice who looked at Butta who looked at Recoome who looked at Guldo. They nodded to Enma and said, "We'll do it."  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"What?"  
What?"  
WHAAAAT?!"  
Kuririn, Yamcha, and Vegeta nearly had kittens when Goku told them what she would be wishing for.  
"Uh-huh," Goku chirped. "The Ginyuu Force are coming back to Earth!"  
"STATE YOUR WISH, YOUNG BEAUTY..." Shenlong said, slightly blushing at Goku's appearance.   
"Hey! Claws off! She's mine!!!" Vegeta growled defensively.  
"I wish the Ginyuu Force were alive again and were sent to Earth!" Goku shouted.  
"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. FAREWELL..." The dragon once again split up into the seven mystical balls and flew away.  
"Wait...don't we get another wish?" Vegeta asked, staring at the now clear sky.   
"Oh, I already used it." Goku pointed to an outside stage, complete with spotlights, the needed instruments, and microphones.  
"Wow..." Vegeta clasped his hands together. "This is gonna be great!"  
He glanced at Goku. "You still owe me a smooch, y'know."  
"Ahahaha..." She put her hand on the back of her head. "M-maybe after the show." [A/N: What a liar!]  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Uhhh..." Piccolo woke up with a painful migraine. "Yeowch...I feel like I was hit by Cell or something."  
Slowly, but painfully, he stood up realizing he was still outside the Son's house.  
"How long have I been out?" He checked his watch. "WHAT? It's 7:30 PM! That's almost three hours since that onna hit my on the head with that frying pan." He shuddered even as he the words left his lips. "I'd better get back to the lookout before Mr. Popo gets suspicious."  
Piccolo rubbed his aching head as he blasted off into the sky.  
"I wonder where those losers are anyways?" He mumbled to himself as he landed on the floating sanctuary. "Popo! Popo!" Piccolo called for the little genie's name all throughout the lookout. "Popo-san! Where are you?  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Right here, Piccolo-sama," Popo chuckled to himself as he watched the Z-senshi and the Ginyuu Force set up the stage.  
"Move those mikes a little to the left, Kuririn," Bulma called.  
"Okay!" Kuririn moved the mikes a smidgen to the left.  
"Perfect!" Bulma smiled. 'I have to admit, this plan is working pretty well.'  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Hmm hmmm hmm..." Vegeta hummed happily to his reflection in the mirror of his room. (The stage was outside of Capsule Corp.) He flexed his muscles and grinned. "Kaka-chan will have to love me in this outfit."  
Since he was the soloist, he decided to wear a light-blue denim shirt (with the sleeves ripped off), blue jeans, and black shoes.   
In other words, he looked like a teen heartthrob.  
"Heh," he smirked as he posed in the mirror approvingly.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The background singers (which consisted of Bulma, Chi-chi, 18, Videl, and Goku) all had on light-blue flare jeans and various T-shirts.  
Chi-chi's T-shirt was red with a picture of a smiling frying pan on the back, Bulma's was blue and sparkly, Videl and 18 sported white T-shirts (Videl's said "Dude" on it while 18's said "Sweet"), and Goku's T-shirt was pink with an orange dragonball on her chest. She kept pulling at it, but her *ahem* chest size wouldn't let it go over her belly button.   
"Enngh! Why is this shirt so _tight_?!"  
18, Chi-chi and Bulma sniggered as Goku struggled with the article of clothing.  
"Oh Go-chan! You're shirt is sooo ca-yute!" Videl squealed while poking the orange dragonball.  
"Um, Videl?"  
"Yeah, Goku-san?"  
"Couldja' stop poking my boobs?"  
Bulma and 18 started laughing while Chi-chi shook her head in disapproval.  
Videl blushed. "Whoops! Sorry."  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Piccolo had long given up the search for Popo and decided to raid Dende's stash of European-imported water.  
"Ahhh...now that's refreshing," he said, wiping his forehead in commercial-like fashion. -_-;;  
He turned on the T.V. to channel 54. "Ohh," Piccolo looked. "There's a concert starting. I wonder what it's about."  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"This is Maikou Tenjou of channel 54 news, live from the Capsule Corp. president's household!" The newswoman walked to where the stage was set. "It seems the people here all have a common problem." She tried to look serious as she read the cue cards.   
"It seems that a green man named "Piccolo" has been terrorizing various people with cruel tricks that escalate without instigation."  
Maikou smiled nervously. "The people who are putting on this...ah...concert want to warn potential victims of "Piccolo" so they won't be taken by surprise. I guess you watchers out there would call this a "stop-something-before-it-happens scenario". She sniggered. "What ever it may be, I just hope this "green man" won't come after me!"  
The crowd that had gathered behind Ms. Tenjou started to cheer as Vegeta, his background singers, and the Ginyuu Force walked onstage.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Are we ready, ladies?" Vegeta asked grinning.  
Goku batted her eyelashes. "Just start the song, Veggie-chan."  
"You got it, babe," he said lovingly. He turned to the Ginyuu Force. "Hit it!"  
  
(Sung to the tune of "Icky Vicky")  
  
(Background singers)  
P-I-C-C-Y!  
The sound of his name makes the little kids cry!  
Ahhh!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta:  
Hey Piccy! Why are you so mean?  
I know it's not easy for you to be green!  
Hey Piccy! Can you explain to me  
Why you caused so much trouble and exposed my diary?  
  
(Girls)  
Oh! Oh! Oh!!  
  
Vegeta:  
A Namek's who's just plain mean  
A sour-apple green  
He's a cucumber lizard with a ruptured spleen!  
  
(Girls)   
Ewww.....  
  
(Jeice starts his guitar solo)  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"WHAAAAAAT?!!!" Piccolo roared, furious. "How DARE they talk about me on television? Rrrrr....VE-JI-TAAAAAH!!!!!!"  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Mr. Popo is having much fun," Mr. Popo mused as he danced with a girl in the crowd.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
(Vegeta)  
Hey Piccy! Can you tell me why?  
You keep on pokin' at me like a thorn in my side!  
Hey Piccy, you're a mean old thing  
(Veggie w/ girls)  
But it's your super slimy suckiness that makes us wanna sing!  
(Gals and Vegeta)  
Icky Piccy!  
(Girls)  
Eww! Eww!  
(Girls and Vegeta)  
Icky Piccy!  
(Girls)  
Eww! Eww!  
(Girls and Vegeta)  
Icky Piccy!!  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The crowd went wild even though half...okay most of them didn't have a clue who "Piccy" was.  
"Whoever this "Piccy" is, he must be a very bad man," said a grandmother to her daughter.  
"Mm-hmm!" her granddaughter agreed, licking her ice cream.  
Mikou Tenjou ran onstage with her camera crew, bombarding Vegeta with questions.  
"That was great, Mr.....uh--"  
"Oujisama."  
"--Oujisama. Wonderful work!"  
Vegeta shifted uneasily. "It's only a one-shot thing, though."  
"Awww," the crowd said, disappointed.  
Goku swerved in front of Vegeta. "Buuut, we can do an encore, riiiight?" She looked at Vegeta with sparkily eyes.  
"Uhhh," Vegeta's face reddened. "For one kiss maybe." He closed his eyes and puckered his lips.  
Goku smiled, grabbed Bulma and pushed her lips against Vegeta's.  
"Hmmm?" Vegeta opened his eyes slightly to see Bulma kissing him instead of Goku. "Oh well," he murmured and gathered her into his arms. [Awwwwww! :)]  
"Phew!" Goku said, relieved. "That was close!"  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"RAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
BOOM! Piccolo blasted the TV to bits in a fit of rage.  
"Darn Saiyajin! I hate 'um all!  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Miss Sheba: That's the end.  
  
Chuquita: *chanting* P-I-C-C-Y! The sound of his name makes the little kids cry! Ahhhhh! Hahaha! I loved that song!  
  
Piccolo: Grrrr...  
  
Miss Sheba: *stroking Vegeta's hair* Oh Piccolo, relax. It's only a fic.  
  
Piccolo: *gritting his teeth* Grrrrr...grrrrr...  
  
Vegeta: *whimpers for attention*  
  
Miss Sheba: grins* Aww! C'mere, puppy!  
  
Chuquita: *looks at her watch* Ah ah ah, time to go, Veggie.  
  
Vegeta: *sad*  
  
Miss Sheba: *disappointed* Awww...  
  
Vegeta: *licks her face* Arf!  
  
Miss Sheba: Hahaha! Now that's new.  
  
Chuquita: Well, I'm glad I came here.  
  
Miss Sheba: Yeah, I'm glad too. This is my first and last Corner.  
  
Chuquita: Really?  
  
Miss Sheba: Well of course! The Corner concept is your trademark. I just made up this one so you wouldn't feel nervous in a new habitat.  
  
Chuquita: Cool! I can live with that! :D  
  
Miss Sheba: Bye everyone! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chuquita: Bye!  
  
Piccolo: Grrrr...grrrr...  
  
Vegeta: *bites Piccolo's leg causing the Namek to yelp and run/hop away*  
Heh heh. See ya, bakas. 


End file.
